Lost: The begining of the end
by SoArInG-2-HeAvEn
Summary: What happens when rescue dosent come, Charlie is'nt back, Kate confronts Jack...and Sawyer, Alex, Carl and Danielle talk, Desmond returns and so does Locke? Carry's on from the S3 finale on island Follows most characters! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is what could happen after the season 3 finale. I have only really written this because I was bored but I may write more depending on reviews! Hope you like it! Please Review.**

They all sat there still waiting for rescue to arrive. It had been nearly an hour. If they were just off shore they would have been here by now.

"Try it again" Kate moaned to Jack.

"I already did" he replied

"Well do it again" she snapped

"I already did Kate" he yelled making the camp become anxious. He stood up and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder.

"We're going to the beach" he said loudly.

"What are you crazy?" Kate asked "They said to stay put"

"They also said they'd be here" Jack mocked.

Danielle walked up to Jack. "What about Ben?" she asked.

"Bring him with us" he replied. "We will follow" she said referring to herself and Ben. "I'll stay with you too" Alex said. "Me too" Carl said walking up to Alex.

They began to walk back to the beach without Alex, Carl and Ben.

Whispers filled the group following them.

Sun and Rose were becoming anxious, what if something had happened at the beach.

Claire was comforting Aaron. Her eyes watered as she thought of Charlie. "He's going to be alright" she whispered reassuring a crying Aaron. She carried on walking and as she did her eyes caught a glance of something in the jungle.

She quickly glanced back and stood their shocked and relieved. "Charlie" she muttered to herself her smile growing wider as she saw a very wet Charlie standing their.

"Claire" Sun said walking up to her.

Claire sharply looked at Sun and then back at Charlie. He was gone.

She became panicked and confused. "Are you okay?" Sun asked urging her to carry on.

"I think I just saw…doesn't matter" she finished as she carried on walking with Sun following behind her.

"So?" Kate asked Jack, "Do you really think were going to get rescued?"

"Do you?" he asked.

She could sense by his voice he was very anxious. She hated it when he turned her questions into more questions. The clearing to the beach was just ahead so they moved slightly quicker.

"It's not the first time I've walked through this clearing hoping for rescue" she joked.

Jack laughed. "So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" she laughed playing him at his own game.

They walked up the beach.

Sun and Rose ran up to their husbands and hugged them…tight.

Kate caught Sawyers eye. He looked away. Tears came to her eyes. He turned again to look at her and walked up to her. He grabbed her and hugged her. A tear rolled down her cheek as he held her.

Juliet walked up to Jack. "What happened out there?" she asked.

"Do you see rescue?" he asked

"No" she said bluntly wondering what the hell was going on.

"We contacted them, they said they were coming."

"Then where are they?" she asked stupidly.

"Exactly, my point"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------

Danielle, Alex and Carl dragged Ben through the Jungle.

They were silent. "We'll take a break here" Danielle said letting Ben drop to the floor. Danielle walked over to a stream and drank from it.

Carl stood with Alex. "You look just like her" he said. She smiled. He gave her a hug and then they kissed. Tears began to fall down Alex's face. "Hey" Carl whispered. "What's wrong" he wiped away her tears with his hands. "She's my mom." She smiled. Alex kissed Carl as Danielle looked behind her from the stream. "I don't know what to say to her?" Alex said. "You'll figure something out" Carl smiled as he sat on a rock next to Ben. Alex walked over to Danielle. "His seam's like a good kid" Danielle says. "He's great" she agreed. Tears started falling down Alex's face. She looked into her mothers face. Danielle touched Alex's face. "16 years I've waited for this" she whispered. They hugged as Carl looked on. Ben opened his eyes to see them hugging. He turned to Carl and said "She lied to you". Carl looked at him confused.

"Shut up" he snarls to him as he knocks him out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Claire searched around the beach. She walked up to her tent, hoping that Charlie would be laying their eating peanut butter. He wasn't.

She laid Aaron in his crib. As she did she saw Charlie's ring covered by blankets. She smiled. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She put the ring on her finger. She thought that when he came back she'd give it back.

Claire noticed Hurley sitting staring by the water. She walked up to him.

"Have you seen Charlie?" she asked.

Hurley turned around sharply to face her. "He's not back yet?"

Her face dropped and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Her throat became soar as tears threatened to fall.

Hugo could tell by her face that he knew the answer. He stood up.

"Take me to the rope" she said sternly as a tear rolled down her face.

Hurley couldn't help but agree. He wanted to know that Charlie was okay.

Claire picked up Aaron and with tears running down her face walked towards sun.

"Claire what's wrong?" she asked.

"Will you look after Aaron for a bit, I've got something I need to do?" she asked

Sun took Aaron out of Claire's hands.

Claire thanked her and walked off behind Hurley.

------------------------------------------

"You alright Freckles?" Sawyer asked standing outside Kate's tent.

Kate stepped out. "It's Freckles now is it?" she asked smiling.

"Look" he paused a moment. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked even though she knew too well what for.

"You're going to make me say it?" he asked

"Yep" she smiled

He looked at her smirking.

"For what I said earlier, for snapping at you like I did"

"Your not going to tell me what happened out their with Locke?" she asked.

"Do you know why I don't want to tell you what happened out there?" he asked

"Because you're being arrogant" she added.

"No," he started. "I don't want to tell you what happened out there because…" he paused. "I don't want you to ever know that side of me"

She looked at him confused.

He pulled out his letter that was torn into pieces. He handed her it.

"Your letter?" she asked.

"The reason I'm on this Island, is because I wanted Sawyer to read this before I killed him. I found him, he started to read. He refused to finish. I killed him Kate."

He looked away from her unable to look.

She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Don't Kate" he said. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me"

"I don't." she stated. "Do you regret it?" she asked.

"No" he coldly replied.

"Some people are supposed to die" she smiled at him then walked away.

-------------------------------------------------

Alex, Carl and Danielle walked up the beach dragging Ben with them. Jack walks up to them. "Where do you want him?" Danielle asks.

"Tie him to that tree" Jack points. Sayid walks up to them. "Has he spoken" Sayid asks.

"No" Alex says.

----------------------------------------

"How far is it?" Claire asked Hurley as he hurried from behind growing even more tired.

"Should just be around this bend" he said panting for breath.

They carried on walking up the beach Claire's steps breaking into a run as in the distance a shadow of a person was there.

"Charlie" she muttered to herself as she ran towards him.

The closer she got to him though the more she realised it wasn't Charlie. It was Desmond.

He sat on the beach staring at the sea. He looked at Claire who was running towards him.

"Where's Charlie?" she yelled.

He just stared at her blankly.

"No!" she yelled bursting into tears.

Desmond stood up and supported her as her knees buckled underneath her.

A tear ran down Desmond's cheek.

Hurley who now just caught up to Claire looked on numbly knowing his friend hadn't made it. He sat down defeated on the sand.

"He can't be!" she yelled.

She settled down and sat on the sand sobbing.

Desmond remembered Charlie's letter. It was probably ruined by the water. He reached into his pocket and gently pulled out the paper which was folded into a quarter. He gently pealed it open. He was surprised the ink hadn't run too much and it had dried to the point where it wouldn't break.

He handed it to Claire. She looked at it.

"What's this?" she whispered.

"Charlie told me to give you this. He said it was his greatest hits. The 5 best memories that he had. He finished as Claire began to read. She smiled when she reached number 1. "The night I met you" she thought to herself reading the words over and over again as she remembered the night of the crash.

"I offered to take his place" Desmond mumbled.

"How did he die?" she asked "And I want the truth"

Desmond smiled. "I had a flash. You and your baby boarding a helicopter that flew off the Island."

"What?" she asked confused. Desmond ignored her and carried on.

"The only way that would happen was if Charlie flicked the switch in the underwater hatch and drowned. This time he had to die."

She sobbed harder at the thought of him dying for her it was her fault.

"I've never seen anyone be that brave" he added.

They sat in silence for a minute then he stood up panicked.

"Where's Jack" he asked to Hurley.

Hurley looked at him strange.

"Where's Jack" Des yelled.

"Back at the beach" Hurley responded.

"We need to find him, fast" Desmond yelled walking down the beach.

"Why what's wrong?" Hurley yelled to him as Desmond broke off into a run

"The boat, it's not Penny's!" Hurley and Claire watched Desmond sprint down the beach.

"Oh shit" Hurley mumbled looking at Claire.

----------------------------------------------

The sun was setting. Alex and Carl sat on the beach staring out over the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it" Alex said. "Not as beautiful as you" Carl replies. They look into each others eyes.

"I love you, Carl"

"I love you more" He replies to her. They kiss softly as Sayid and Danielle look on.

Sayid and Danielle sit around an unconscious Ben who was tied to a tree. He begins to wake up and they both look at him.

"Still here I see" he smirks.

"Shut up" Sayid sneers.

"I want to talk to Jack" he yells.

Sayid and Danielle ignore him. "I need to talk to Jack" He repeats.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack sat staring out at the horizon looking at the sunset grasping the phone in his hands. Kate walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?" he replied knowing what she meant.

"What you said" she replies trying to avoid his actual words partly because she wanted to hear it again, just to make sure he said them.

"That I loved you?" he asked

She smiled slightly at him and nodded.

He stared at the ocean. "Yes" he turned his head so he was looking in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her right their and then but she was happy with sawyer and he had to accept that. He stared into her eyes a little longer and then looked away back at the ocean.

"Jack" she said softly forcing him to look at her. She lent in and kissed him gently. He responded.

"Jack," They heard someone yell as they quickly broke apart to see who it was.

They saw Desmond running down the beach.

"Jack!" Desmond yelled as Jack ran towards him.

Desmond panted and managed to speak the words.

"Not Penny's boat!"

**A/N so there it is what did you think? Please Review**

**Thank you**

**Becky x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's the next chapter. I don't think it's as good as the first but whatever. Thanks to those who reviewed the other one you made me write this one. I also tried to make this one fit in with peoples back story's some clues are more obvious than others! (Depends how much you watch Lost) Hope you like it and REVIEW!**

A crowd gathered round as Jack and Desmond stood there staring at each other.

"Look!" Sun said pointing out to the ocean.

Everyone gasped as they saw a helicopter on the horizon.

Jack looked around at everyone. Everyone was looking at him. It was his choice.

"Jack, trust me brother" Desmond said.

The helicopter grew closer.

"Sayid, get the guns" Jack ushered.

Sayid ran off collecting the guns.

"Everyone move into the jungle."

He looked at everyone still stood there staring.

"Quickly" he yelled as everyone headed as a group into the cover of the trees.

The helicopter was growing closer and closer.

Sayid handed out the few guns that they had.

They all huddled together as a group with the men that had guns around the outside.

"I'm going to the beach, if it's safe I'll come back for you" Jack said breathlessly.

"And if it's not?" Kate asked.

"Run" Jack replied. "If you hear gunshot's run, don't come back for me"

"I'll come with you" Sayid said with Kate, Sawyer and Jin repeating the same thing.

"No!" Jack snapped. "You need to protect the group"

Jack walked off with his gun in the back of his trousers.

They watched him leave.

"James?" Sayid asked Sawyer. "Ye" he replied.

"Are you up for covering him from the trees?"

"Hell yeah" Sawyer replied. Walking forward to see what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked out to an open area on the beach.

He watched the water ripple as the Helicopter hovered over the beach preparing to land.

Jacks heart started racing. He looked up to the helicopter. The windows were blacked out. It landed on the beach. Jack stood back from it hoping: praying that they had just been rescued.

The door slowly opened and a man appeared.

He had short black hair and wore a dark suit. "You Jack Shepard?"

He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's about time" he smiled relieved and shocked.

"I'm Minkowski" the man asked.

There was a silence as Jack stared at the man. All of a sudden the man whipped out a gun and shot Jack.

Jack fell to the sand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayid and Sawyer looked at each other. Sawyer went to walk out but Sayid grabbed him back. "Not yet"

The rest of the group heard the gunshot, they had to do what Jack had told them- run.

They all moved as fast as they could trying to stick together. Kate and Juliet didn't run.

Everyone had run apart from them, Sawyer and Sayid. They pulled out their guns and headed towards Sayid and Sawyer.

"Damn it Freckles run!" Sawyer told her.

She ignored him and yelled "Let's go".

They moved further and further out of the trees. They shot at Minkowski and hit him. Four other men poured out of the helicopter. Kate ran over to Jack he was out. "Kate!" Sawyer yelled as a tall guy shot at her. She got hit and fell down next to Jack. Sawyer shot him and along with Sayid who shot the other one. Juliet had a firing match with the final one and finally got a hit in his foot. When he went down she shot him in the chest. Sawyer and Sayid ran up to Jack and Kate. "Kate!" he yelled shaking her. He pulled her off Jack and Juliet put pressure on Jacks wound.

Sawyer then heard a click and felt the barrel of a gun pointing to his head.

There must have been another man on the helicopter. He shouldn't have had his back towards the helicopter.

"Stand up!" he told him. Sawyer stood up and him and the 3 of them followed orders and put their guns down.

"Get me the phone" the man said pointing towards Jack. Sawyer walked slowly towards Jack and pulled the phone out of his pocket he handed it to the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack opened his eyes. His arm was hurting. He looked slowly to the side to see Sawyer at gunpoint. He looked next to him to see Kate lying next to him. He felt like he couldn't move. But he had to. He slowly reached for his gun which he was laying on pulled it out and slowly aimed. Even if he shot accurately Sawyer might get shot. He pointed the gun and fired. He closed his eyes hoping he hadn't missed his target.

He opened his eyes to see him fall down. Sawyer moved away quickly. Jack forced himself up and leaned over Kate. "Kate" he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. He put his hands over her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She had been shot in her stomach.

"I'm going to save you" he whispered as he scooped her up carrying her to the nearest tent, struggling with the pain of his own arm.

Sawyer ran into the tent carrying medical supplies.

Jack lifted her tee-shirt to just above her stomach and checked the wound. There was no exit wound the bullet was still in her.

She was loosing blood. Sawyer sat next to her and held her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open then closed. Juliet rushed in asking if she could help. She assisted Jack as he tried to remove the bullet. He sewed her up and hoped she'd be okay. Him and Sawyer sat by her side.

"She going to be alright doc?" he asked.

"I hope so" Jack replied as he went to stand outside the tent needing some air.

Jack saw the camp walking up the beach led by Sayid. He must have gone to get them.

"Hey" Juliet say's approaching him.

"Hey" he replies.

She touches his arm. He flinches. "You need to get that sorted." She says.

"The bullet hasn't hit anything major. I'm the only doctor; I can't remove a bullet from my own arm."

She smiled.

"Come here" she said urging him to sit down on the sand. He did and she dressed his wound.

As she finished he stood up and walked into the tent where Kate lay. Sawyer walked out. He checked her breathing and checked the wound giving her some medication. She opened her eyes.

"Jack" she whispered.

He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, I'm going to fix you" he whispered. She closed her eyes again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire sat at her tent cradling Aaron. She looked out at the water.

Her eyes skimmed the shoreline where the waves broke onto the sand.

Her eye was drawn to a figure standing in the water. Her vision cleared and she saw it was Charlie. He was dripping wet. She stepped out and walked towards him with Aaron in her arms. The closer she got to him the further away he seemed get. Her feet became wetter and wetter as she walked further into the waves. "Charlie" she yelled out to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond sat staring at the water. Hurley walked up to him and sat next to him. "So, Desmundo, have you had any flashy things lately?" he asked trying to make conversation. Desmond ignored him. "Charlie" he heard Claire yell. He turned his head to see Claire walking into the waves with Aaron in her arms. He jumped up and ran in her direction.

"Claire" he shouted to her. She ignored him. He ran in after her. Aaron began to cry as the water almost reached him yet she carried on walking. Desmond ran in to her. "Claire" he said standing next to her.

"It's Charlie!" she said to him.

Desmond looked at her confused. Water splashed the baby.

Claire looked at the fading Charlie then blacked out.

Desmond tried grabbing Claire and Aaron but he couldn't get them both. "Hurley!" he yelled. He looked out to the beach to see Jack running into the water. "Get the baby" Desmond said to Jack thrusting him into his arms as he grabbed Claire.

Jack carried the baby onto the sand as Desmond followed carrying Claire. He laid her down onto the beach. Jack kneeled next to her checking her breathing. He cleared her airway and she spluttered up water gasping for breath. He checked over Aaron who seemed fine.

"Where's Charlie gone?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack headed back to Kate's tent. He checked on her and she had woken up. "How are you?" he asked. "Sore" she replied.

"When will you ever listen to what I say?" he joked.

She smiled. "Guess they were the bad guys?" she asked.

"Ye" he replied.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked him.

"You get better while I go talk to Ben" he stated.

He walked out of the tent and bumped into Juliet. "Will you watch her and get me if anything happens?" he asked she smiled and nodded.

He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she shouted to him.

"I'm going to talk to Ben" he shouted back to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond walked up to Claire's tent. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She looks distant.

Look I'm thinking about having a memorial for Charlie.

Claire ignores him. It'll be tonight at sunset.

"I'm not coming." She say's bluntly.

"Why?" he asks her.

"Because Charlie isn't dead"

"Claire, he died, I saw him drown with my own eyes" he replied softly.

"I don't believe he is dead, until I see his body Charlie is alive he is just lost." She says to him.

"Then I'm going to go back, to the looking glass. And I'll bring his body back." He stood up and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So dude, does it work?" Hurley asked Sayid as he stood at the opening of the helicopter.

"It may, but even if I can fix the damage the bullets caused I'm guessing not many people know how to fly a helicopter."

Hurley smiled. "I kind of do"

"What?" Sayid looked at him shocked

"Like, back at my mom's before I won… well I had this video game and I never really crashed!"

Sayid looked at Hurley confused.

"As I said not many people know how to fly a real helicopter" Sayid began fiddling with some buttons.

"Whatever man" Hurley turned and stepped off the Helicopter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Jack" Ben said coyly as Jack approached the tree he was tied to.

"Tell me" he stared at him angrily.

"Tell you what?" he asked

"Don't play games"

"I'm not the one playing games Jack, I warned you"

Jack stared at him.

"It's your fault the girl got shot."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled at him.

Jack pinned his neck against the tree but pulled away.

"Temper, temper Jack"

"Don't" Jack paused "Don't talk to me like you know me!"

"I do know you Jack, I probably know more about you than you do" he smiled slyly.

"Is that so?" he asked

"Yes" he simply replied.

"I know that you're ex wife is getting re-married"

Jack looked at him upset.

"I know where the man lives, where he works, and his name. I know that she is carrying his child"

Jack looks at him distraught.

"I know the real reason you're father died and I know about his second family"

Jack looks at him shocked.

"You're lying" he looks disgusted.

"Is that so" Ben smiles.

"I know that you're father quite a long time ago had a fling in Australia with which a child was conceived. And that very same child is stranded on this island the same as you"

Jack looks at him confused.

"You're lying" he repeats.

Ben shrugs.

Jack starts to walk away.

"How well do you know Claire?" Ben shouts to him.

Jack ignores him and walks away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -------------- - - - - ---- - - - --- - --- - - -- - - -

Sawyer walks into Kate's tent.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

"Yeah" she says sitting up.

"Jack says I'll be fine, that I'm recovering fast" she smiles.

He looks down.

"Fancy a walk" he asks.

"Sure" she replies. He helps her up and they walk out of the tent.

They walk along the shoreline talking.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Jack" Sayid runs up to an angry looking Jack.

"Yes?" he asks

"I think I can get the helicopter running"

"How long?"

"A day or so" he replies. "In the meantime I suggest you try and find someone who can fly it"

"I already have" Jack answers mysteriously.

"Who?" he asks

"Me" he replies walking off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**A/N so there it was the next chapter! **

**If you have any ideas on the story that would be great! **

**What do you think of: Jate? Skate? Sawyer and Juliet? Danielle and Sayid? Should I bring Locke into it after he left them up at the radio tower? Should I bring the others into it? Should they get rescued? Should Ben die? Should anyone die? What should happen with Danielle and Alex? Alex and Carl? Walt and Michael? **

**So many Questions! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Becky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it made me write even more so thanks! Someone suggested writing it how I imagined it and I think it's a fab idea so i'm going to do that. (I still love hearing your ideas though!).**

**Also someone mentioned the whole time thing and that people don't usually get shot in the stomach and survive then walk around after a few days, your right they don't but people don't usually instantly get cleared from cancer, become fertile again and be unparalysed! (And Locke got shot in the stomach and he walked!)**

**Sorry this kind of dragged. Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it and REVIEW!!**

The sun began to rise as Kate and Sawyer sat staring out over the ocean. Further down the beach Jack was sitting in his tent.

"Jack" he heard Juliet call from outside.

"Come in" he replies laughing.

"What you smiling about?" she asks as she enters his tent.

"It's nothing… It's just that it's like we actually have doors"

She smiled strangely.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something?" in a serious tone which made Jack look directly into her face.

There was a slight pause in which Jack nodded for Juliet to ask.

"Since…" she paused again building the tension. "When have you known how to fly a helicopter" she smiled

Jack smiled and laughed with relief.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"I took a few flying lessons once, weren't for me" he laughed to himself.

"I can't fly a helicopter, but I'm the closest person here that has any idea" he smiled.

She smiled back.

A loud explosion echoed through the tent.

Suddenly their faces dropped.

They both stepped out of the tent to see the helicopter go up in smoke.

Jack looked around.

Sayid ran up to him. "He's gone, Ben's gone!"

"What? How?" Jack asked.

Jack saw Carl running down to ward's them.

"Where's Alex" he asked looking at the helicopter.

Jack turned away and sighed his hands on his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond walked along the beach. He saw the wire in the sand that looked so familiar. Layed on the beach right where he left it was the Scuba equipment he had used to get out of the looking glass.

He checked the oxygen clock. If he was lucky there was enough to get him down there and back out.

He took a deep breath.

He grabbed the scuba equipment and stepped into the little boat which he set out into the waves. He paddled to where he could see the grim site of the looking glass below.

"1…2….3" he muttered under his breath as he dived under the water approaching the underwater station.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire sat their staring into space. She looked over at Aaron who was soundly sleeping. The tears began to fall. She felt so lonely without Charlie. He was always their doing little things. Looking after Aaron or playing his guitar. It was those things she missed.

She walked over to a little suitcase that he kept his stuff in. She opened it. His hooded jacket laid there just waiting for him to come back for it. She lifted it out slowly and held it to her face. It still smelt of him. She looked through the other stuff. This was all she had left of Charlie, the only thing that proved he ever existed. Her legs became weak. It hurt so much. Him being taken from her. He made her feel safe …so loved. And now he was gone. There was so many things' she needed to tell him, things she never had chance to say.

She lifted up his tee-shirt and underneath a small book dropped to the sand. She bent down picking it up, her hands shaking her legs so weak she dropped next to it. She picked up the little blue book and opened it.

Scribbles of odd words and lyrics filled the book. Each page with different titles and phrases. 'Monster ate the pilot' she laughed it was just so…so Charlie. Towards the back of the book he wrote himself little notes but the thing that upset Claire the most was what he wrote about Aaron. 'The son I never had'.

She looked over at Aaron. She walked up to him and laid Charlie's shirt next to him. "When you get older" she whispered. "I'm going to tell you all about Charlie and how he died saving us" she bent down and kissed him on the head. "You're all I've got now, just me and you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know that's the second time you've ruined Jack's chances of getting off this island" Ben smugly said.

"Old habits" John replied.

**(Not long before)**

"Dad?" Alex asked her father who was still tied to a tree. The night's sky was fading and morning would soon be upon them.

"Hello Alex" he replied opening his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About my mother"

"I was protecting you Alex"

They stop abruptly as they hear something rustling in the tree's behind them.

"Alex, I know you hate me right now, but don't forget I've brought you up. I'm your father I've looked after you, protected you. And I haven't asked for anything back. But now I need you to do one thing." He whispered quickly to Alex.

She looked at him confused.

"Untie me" he spoke with such upset in his voice. She knew how manipulative he could be but she rarely saw him like this. The soft side of him. The side that he was when she was younger, when he read to her and tucked her in bed. Protecting her. Her heart ached.

She stood looking at his blooded face when someone stepped out of the trees. She turned sharply to face him.

He held a gun at Ben's head. Alex couldn't help but feel she had just killed the only father she had known for 16 years.

"Untie him" John said his voice calm. The gun still pointed directly at Ben. Alex untied him then stood back. "You're coming with me" he said as he forced Ben to stand up.

"I won't argue" Ben said looking at Alex.

"I just have one request" he said looking directly at Alex.

"I hardly think you're in any position to request anything" Locke said coyly.

"Do you have children John?" Ben asked him.

John looked at him confused.

"Please, just let my daughter come" Ben carried on.

Alex was torn; she had no idea what to do.

"If you don't leave with me now Alex he's going to die and so is you're mother" he threatened. "You're the only one that can save them, I'm protecting you Alex" She stared at him upset.

Her eyes spoke to him. Her heart melted as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She thought of Carl and had one last look at the tent she had just come from before Locke lead them away from the beach.

Before completely out of site from the beach he turned and shot the helicopter. The dynamite that he planted exploded the helicopter with it. He pointed the gun back towards Ben.

"You know that's the second time you've ruined Jack's chances of getting off this island" Ben smugly said.

"Old habits" John replied

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light shone above him as he swam up to the moon pool of the underwater station. Desmond looked around him it seemed deserted. It was eerie. It seemed grim but it was something he had to do not just for him but for Claire, Aaron Hurley and the rest of the group. They needed-He needed to bury him and say goodbye to a hero, the goodbye he deserves. Desmond jumped out of the water. He struggled to bring himself to the same place he stood as he watched him die. He managed the thought of Charlie playing in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked through the harrowing glass. He looked again and double checked. He couldn't see his body. He stood there shocked staring through the small hole in the door. In disbelief.

His heart started racing terror filled his body. That place just seemed to become darker. He turned to check out the rest of the station. He looked behind him at the hole again. A murky figure floated past. Desmond felt physically sick. How could he have left him down here for so long? He connected his breathing apparatus and prepares himself to open the door. He had no idea how he was going to open it, but somewhere inside himself he knew he'd find a way. He had a very strange feeling like he had been here before. He grabbed the spear that was floating in the water. Blood-stained from Mikhail. He held it and with as much force as he had hammered on the window that was separating Charlie's body and him. Eventually the window smashed and water filled the station. Desmond reached through the window and with the spear managed to unlock the door. The door opened and Charlie's body floated into him. He grabbed him and dragged him out of the flooded station. He dragged him through the moon pool his own oxygen running out. He couldn't lose him now or he'd be lost forever. He struggled fighting for breath, they both surfaced. He forced Charlie's lifeless body onto the boat then clambered on himself. He took off his shirt and laid it over Charlie. He then rowed to shore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not your fault" Juliet reassured Jack as she sat next to him on the beach.

He didn't speak to her.

"So what do we do now?" she asked

He looked at the sand thinking then looked at her. He smiled to himself.

"I have no idea" he admitted.

He looked into her eyes. She didn't break his stare. She leaned in and he kissed her gently.

They pulled apart. They both smiled.

"Have you told her?" she asks.

"Who? What?" he asks puzzled.

"Kate, have you told her?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Jack, she has a right to know. You can't just pretend it didn't happen"

"Why? She's happy,"

"Jack she has a right"

"I know, I just haven't found the right time I mean how do you tell someone something like that especially Kate?" he asked

"If you want my advice, do it sooner rather than later. She won't like it that you kept it from her"

She kissed him on the cheek then walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle walked down the beach. She came across Carl sobbing. He wiped his eyes as he saw her coming to sit next to him.

"You really love her don't you?" Danielle asked.

"Yes" he managed to say through weeps.

She looked at him. "I'm going to find her" she announced standing up.

"I'm coming with you" Carl jumped up.

"No" Danielle replied. "She need's to know you're safe, I'll bring her back… I promise" she walks down the beach.

Carl watches her walk then walks closer to camp. On his way he came across Sawyer sat on a rock just under the cover of the trees.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" Sawyer replied.

"What's up kid" Sawyer said in an almost angry tone. He sounded hurt or confused.

Carl looked away from him. For some reason Sawyer made him feel so small. Carl couldn't fight back the tears though as he began to sob once more.

Sawyer walked up to him and surprisingly comforted him. "If you really love her, then fight for her" he said walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurley sat their thinking. He thought of the last time he saw Charlie. Charlie knew he was going to die. His thought's turned to Libby. He felt a lump in his throat. It was his fault Charlie died, his fault Libby died. Why did this happen to his friends. Hurley looked at the beach. He saw a figure walking down it. He noticed it was Desmond. He stood up to go talk to him until he realised he had Charlie's body with him. He sat quietly back down. He wasn't good with that sort of thing. He watched Desmond lay him down and covers him with a sheet. Desmond then walked over to his tent and disappeared. Hurley walked up the beach. He wanted to go see if it really was Charlie, the same Charlie who had been his friend. The same one he argued about super heroes with, whom he had danced on a golf course with. He didn't he couldn't talk the pain. He lay down in his tent and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate lifted her head off Sawyers chest. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. She sat there for a few minutes just looking at him.

"Quit watching me sleep" he mumbled playfully without opening his eyes. She lent down to him and gently kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"For being you, for being here." She whispered back laying her head onto his chest. He tightened his grip around her not wanting ever to let her go. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it please REVIEW!! (Sorry if the writing wasn't very good but its midnight and I've had a long day!)**

**Becky xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked over to Kate's tent. He shouted her from outside but there was no answer. He peeped in. She wasn't there. He turned to walk away and saw her walking in his direction.

"Hey" she said to him as he walked up to her.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Can I take a look?" he asked as she lifted her top above her stomach to reveal a white bandage.

He peeled it off and was shocked by what he saw. It was almost completely healed. That never happens.

He completely removed it.

He smiled to himself.

"Am I alright?" she asked him.

"You're healing very quickly" he said in a happy tone making Kate smile.

"What's going on with you Jack" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it may just be me but it seems like there's something you're not telling me"

He stood next to her and looked into her face. "She has a right to know" Juliet's words rang in his head.

He gestured for her to sit down on the sand in which she did then he did sitting next to her.

"When I removed was removing the bullet" he paused. "I noticed something"

She looked at him deeply confused.

"You…You were pregnant. It was very early on and with the bullet and…"

Kate interrupted him.

"Jack, don't worry about it."

Jack was surprised by Kate's reaction.

"What?" he asked.

"It's for the best" she said coldly. "Look, can we just keep this between us?" she asks.

"Well, Juliet already knows." Kate looked at him angry.

"She helped me remove the bullet; she was the one that noticed."

She looked at him with a forgiving look on her face.

"No-one else needs to know" Kate said forcefully.

Jack knew she meant Sawyer but agreed it was none of his business.

Kate stood up and began to walk away. She turned back to face him.

"Thanks Jack" and carried on walking. Jack swore he saw a tear down her face but thought it best to leave it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire" she woke startled to hear her name being whispered. She looked around her tent and no-one was their. The day had only just begun. She stood up and checked on Aaron. He was still sleeping.

"Claire" she heard again. Growing more and more anxious she stepped outside her tent. No-one was their. She turned and looked out at the Jungle. She gasped in horror. Charlie stood their terror in his eyes.

He walked backwards into the jungle keeping eye contact with Claire.

She began approaching him but he turned and walked back into the jungle.

She walked trying to catch him up. "Wait" she yelled desperately.

He walked calmly through the jungle. His slow movement scared her. She caught up to him and she reached out to touch him when he suddenly turned face to face with her.

His mouth slowly opened.

"It's not time yet Claire" he said softly.

He reached out and gently touched her face. She could feel herself melting at his touch her heart fluttering.

"I'm going to save you, I promise" he whispered then turned and walked off into the trees.

"Don't go" she yelled to him. "I need you" she began to cry once more he was leaving her. He didn't look back and disappeared into the trees. "No" she muttered to herself. She felt the world spin around her but she couldn't let him go. She used all the strength she had to chase him through the trees. She ran and ran "Charlie" she yelled.

Whispers filled around her she stood their frantically looking around her.

Everything went black and she could feel herself hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Claire" she heard his voice fade away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond looked down the beach. He saw Kate walk away from a sitting down Jack so he approached him. "Jack?" he asked sitting next to him.

Jack smiled. It seemed like every time someone approached him it started with a question.

"Hey" he replied as he always did.

"I've brought Charlie's body back…"He paused. "From the looking glass."

Jack's face turned all serious.

"I thought we could bury him properly, it's the least he deserves."

Jack nodded sadly.

"Where is he?"

"Over here brother" Desmond said leading him over to where he lay Charlie's body.

They approached the blue cover that lay over Charlie. Desmond didn't go any closer and stood a little way from him. He couldn't face it.

Jack walked up to the body. He lifted up the blue sheet and stared down at what he saw. He felt sick.

"Is this some kind of joke" he shouted at Desmond.

Desmond turned as he saw Jacks angry face.

"What, no brother"

"Then where is he?" Jack yelled.

Desmond ran up to the sheet.

He rummaged around it frantically.

"He was here, he was right here" he yelled.

Jack walked away.

Desmond sat down head in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurley walked up to Jack.

"So…like should I start digging?" Hurley approached Jack.

"What?" Jack asked partially ignoring him as he walked on.

Hurley walked fast to catch up.

"For Charlie, Desmond brought him back" Jack came to a halt.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah last night dude he carried him and laid him down over there" Hurley pointed.

As Hurley pointed they heard Aaron screaming. They looked over at Claire's tent.

They couldn't see Claire. They ran up to his tent. She wasn't their. Jack lifted the baby out of the crib and noticed Charlie's tee-shirt next to him.

He checked over the baby checking it was okay then tried calming it down.

"Dude, I think you've…" Hurley started.

"You do it" Jack handed the baby to Hurley and ran to find Juliet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurley walked shushing the baby in his arms. He walked over to Jin and Suns shelter. They were sat eating. "Hello" he shouted over Aarons cries.

Jin and Sun Jumped up startled.

"Hey Hurley" Sun said wondrously.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE BABY STOP!" he yelled slowly. Aaron threw up on Hurley's top. "Dude, I did not sign up for this.

Jin and Sun giggled as she took baby Aaron out of his arms. Aaron suddenly fell quiet.

"Where's Claire?" she asked concerned.

"Umm she kind of disappeared" Hurley said slowly.

"What?" Sun looked worried.

"Dude you don't want to know the rest of it" with that he turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Juliet!" Jack shouted approaching her. "Yes" she looked worried.

"Claire's gone"

"What?" she asked

She looked at him confused.

"And so is Charlie's body" he said quietly.

"She left the baby Left the baby" he added.

She continued to stare at him.

"I'll come with you, to find her"

He nodded.

"Were leaving in 5 minutes" he turned and walked away gathering a few more people.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack stood outside Sawyer's tent.

"Sawyer!" he shouted from outside his tent. Sawyer climbed outside and looked at him.

"What can I do you for doc?" he asked coyly.

"Claire's gone"

Sawyers face looked concerned.

"Were going to look for her" Jack said.

"How do you know she hasn't gone for a walk?" Sawyer asked.

"She left the baby on its own"

Sawyer looked down.

"Why have you come to me?" he asked

"Because I can't find Sayid or Danielle, were leaving in a minute. Jack walked away and Sawyer started putting some water and his gun into a bag.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Jack's leading a search party" he groaned as she stood outside his tent.

"For whom?" she asked.

"Claire" he turned around to see her storm up to Jack.

-------------------------------------

"Why?" Kate yelled at Jack who was stood waiting with Juliet and Desmond.

"What Kate?" he asked

"Why did you ask Sawyer and not me?" she asked. "Are you trying to get me back for something?" she yelled. Desmond and Juliet looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Why would I want to get you back Kate?" he asked.

She looked away coldly.

She looked back at him. "You've just been shot in the stomach Kate"

"I'm coming" she said forcefully. He shrugged.

Sawyer walked up to them.

"What's going on here" he face twisting into his sly smile.

"Shut up Sawyer" Kate said as they headed off into the jungle with no idea where to look.

They had been rambling through the jungle for what was coming to an hour. There were no signs of Claire. Jack led the group. They stopped for a second at a stream and filled their water up. The group seemed awkward. Juliet could feel Kate burning holes in the back of her head.

Everyone turned to face Desmond who seemed to look dazed. His breathing increased rapidly. He seemed to fade out of his trance and mumbled "It's going to rain brother".

Jack looked at him. "It's going to rain?" he asked.

"Aye" Desmond said staring at the sky. As he did as if on cue the rain began to pour.

Desmond held out his hands and as the water touched his fingers his head jolted to face Juliet. He began to run into the tree's everyone else followed him trying to keep up the pace.

Whispers echoed around them. Desmond frantically started climbing a muddy banking. Jack and Kate noticed it as the same one they climbed when following Ethan. He clambered to the top and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Jack yelled as Desmond looked around him. He glanced over at where Kate had just followed Sawyer up the banking. Juliet had just instantly stood up onto the flat land when Desmond launched himself at her. He threw her into the side; they both just missed falling down the banking. As they did black smoke flew straight past just where Juliet was standing and disappeared into the trees.

Everyone stared at Desmond. He had just saved Juliet.

Desmond stood up quickly and ran off into the jungle.

Jack helped Juliet up.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She stood up and groaned in pain. She couldn't move her arm.

Jack looked concerned.

She looked at Kate.

"That's the fifth time I've dislocated my shoulder" she moans.

Sawyer looks at Juliet then at Kate and smiles.

"Come here" Jack says grabbing her wrist. "You ready?"

She nods. On three. 1…" he pushed up and twisted.

She screamed. "What happened to two!" she yelled at Jack.

He smiled slightly. "Waiting is the worst part; I thought I'd spare you."

She smiled slightly.

"JACK!" he heard Desmond shout from through the trees. Jack began to run followed by Juliet Kate and Sawyer.

"Desmond" he yelled back trying to figure where he was.

He followed Desmond's voice and found him. Claire was lying next to him. Desmond was checking her pulse.

"Move" Jack told him.

He kneeled next to her and laid her down flat.

Desmond ran into the jungle. She didn't seem to be breathing. He performed CPR but she didn't seem to respond.

The ground shook and a bright green light flashed through the jungle.

The losties looked around scared and curious about what was going on around them.

Claire gasped loudly and her eyes opened. She looked up at Jack.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Jack looked at her confused.

Kate knelt down at the other side of her and held her hand.

"Where's Charlie?" Claire asked.

Kate and Jack didn't know what to say.

"Claire he died" Kate said gently.

"No, he was here, he told me it wasn't time and that he was going to save me." She said.

"You must have been dreaming Claire."

"She wasn't dreaming" someone said as they emerged from the trees.

Juliet collapsed to the floor blood pouring out of her head.

**A/N so what did you think? If you're thinking WTF? Then you better read the next chapter to find out what the hell is going on! As always thanks to those who have reviewed and the more you reviews I get the more I'll write so go on you know you want to! LOL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Becky xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I hope this Chapter explains more about the last chapter. It took a lot of thought this chapter and may be confusing so if you want to ask something I will happily answer! Hope you like it…**

**Earlier that day.**

They had been walking for what seemed like two hours. They stopped by a stream to fill up their water. Desmond stood staring at they sky. Something flashed before his eyes. He couldn't make out what he was supposed to do. In the flash he saw the black smoke, a banking Juliet lying dead then Charlie drowning. The final flash was of it raining.

The flashes stopped and he looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain brother" he says to Jack.

"It's going to rain?" Jack asked confused.

"Aye" he replied staring at the sky. He looked up at the sky and flashes came once more. The looking glass, the switch, Claire dead.

The rain touched his hand as he saw the smoke push Juliet down the banking causing her death. He looked at her then ran as fast as he could. He had to change it this time.

'The universe has a way of course-correcting' he reminded him self.

He ran through trees and tree's unsure of where he was going he could hear Jack and the rest of them following behind. "Who do I save?" he asked himself to be greeted by no answer. He carried on running he was growing tired. When he was about to give up and let the universe have its own way he came across the banking that had flashed before him. He started to climb and could tell by the rustling behind them that the rest of them were following. Somehow he wasn't too careful climbing the banking. He knew he wouldn't fall.

"What the hell was that?" Jack yelled to him.

Desmond ignored him. He looked up as Juliet just stood on the flat land. Flashes returned. The first was smoke rushing past him pushing her over the edge. Then an image of her lying on the floor not moving with blood pouring out of her head. He thought quickly and pushed her into the bushes at the side. They thankfully just missed the edge the smoke rushed past. He could feel everyone staring at him. More flashes appeared to him. He could see Claire laying dead. Surrounded by trees.

He jumped up and ran into the jungle. Trees passed none looking like the ones in his flashes. He ran more and more. Maybe he could save her. He finally recognised an arrow pointing tree from his flashes and found Claire nearby laying their dead. "JACK!" he yelled hoping he could revive her. He checked for her pulse it wasn't their.

More flashes appeared. This time it was Charlie leading Claire out to the Jungle, them talking then him leaving and then her blacking out.

Jack rushed through the trees. "Move!" he yelled to Desmond. Desmond stood their trying to understand the flashes then ran into the jungle. A stone was sticking out and Desmond tripped smashing his head on a rock.

Desmond opened his eyes. He looked around him. He was in a boat. He looked down in the water and saw the looking glass below.

Flashes appeared to him. Charlie, the moon pool, the two women.

Desmond had another chance this time he might be able to save three people.

He found Charlie's note in his pocket and this time decided to keep it in his shoes on the boat. Right on cue Mikhail started shooting at him. He dove in the water and swam down. He knew exactly what was down there and knew exactly what he had to do.

His head popped up in the moon pool. "Charlie" he said jumping out of the water. "Desmond, hide there's…"

"I know Charlie, just do as I say; I think I can save you brother"

Desmond hides in a closet as the woman walk in and ask who Charlie was talking to. Charlie sings and says he was singing. Desmond smiled to himself.

"I told you to shut up!" Bonnie says.

"You know when you've got a tune stuck in your head?" Charlie says. "This song just started coming to me. I'm almost finished, just need to find the bridge."

She gets up and slaps her gun down on the table. "Get the spear gun!"

"What? Why?" Greta says.

"Because I want it to hurt."

"No! Ben said--"

"You don't want to get it," Bonnie says, "I will."

She goes toward the closet where Desmond is hiding and Charlie says, "No, I'll shut up! I'll shut up!"

Mikhail, with scuba gear, pops up in the moon pool.

"Mikhail?" Bonnie says.

"I thought you two were on assignment in Canada," he says.

"He made us promise not to tell anyone," Greta says.

Mikhail climbs out. "Hello again," Charlie says.

"Where is the other one? This idiot swam down from a boat. I was just shooting at his friend. He dove down here." "He's alone," Bonnie says. "Are you sure about that?" Mikhail has a knife. "Here's a bad question to ask, Cyclops," Charlie says. "Why did your little friend, Ben, tell you that this entire station was flooded when it isn't? Or, why these two have been jamming transmissions off the island?" "Is that true?" Mikhail says. They hear beeping and Greta says, "That's Ben." "I'll get it," Mikhail says, and goes into the other room and shuts the door.

A few minutes later…

Mikhail opens the door and walks out, putting on his eye patch.

"What did Ben say?" Greta asks.

"Can we kill him?" Bonnie says.

"Is it possible to turn this equipment off?" Mikhail asks.

"What?" Bonnie says.

"The equipment that's jamming this island, can you turn it off?"

"Sure," Greta says. "Ben gave us the code."

"You are the only ones who have it?"

"Sure," Bonnie says "Why?"

"What would happen if this station were to be flooded?" Mikhail asks.

"Nothing," Greta says. "The casing for the equipment is waterproof. It will keep going forever."

"Then why do you need to be here?" he asks.

"Because Ben told us to," Bonnie says.

"We're following orders."

"And you never asked why?"

"No. Because I trust him and I trust Jacob. And the minute I start questioning orders, this whole thing, everything that we're doing here, falls apart."

"She makes an excellent point," he says and shoots Greta. She falls in the water.

Bonnie turns and runs, but he shoots her in the back. She moans.

"No, please," Bonnie says.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," Mikhail says. "I too am following orders."

Desmond comes out of the closet with a spear gun. "Hey!" he says and shoots Mikhail when he turns around.

Bonnie tries to get Mikhail's gun, but Desmond runs and grabs it.

"No, Des! Des, don't!" Charlie says. "We need her."

Desmond shoots her. "We don't brother"

Greta floats face down in the water. Mikhail lies on the floor, blood pooling around him

"What about the code" Charlie asked.

"You ever listened to the beach boy's Charlie?"

"What?"

"Good Vibrations," he says. "Beach Boys. On the keypad, the numbers, they're notes. It was programmed by a musician."

"How do you know?

"Trust me brother"

The yellow light blinks off and on. Charlie looks around and finds a key pad. He closes his eyes and hums Good Vibrations and then types it out on the keypad.

The blinking light goes off. "So much for fate," Charlie says. But then he sees a red light that says incoming transmission.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Penelope says.

"Penny? Penny is that you?" he asks

"Desmond?" she smiles. "Are you okay where are you?" tears are clearly visible running down her face.

"An island just off the pacific"

"I'm looking for you, I wont give up are you alone?"

"No I'm with the survivors of flight 815" They both smile.

"I love you Penny"

"I love you too" she replies.

He looks behind him Mikhail has gone. He looks at the porthole to see him unpin a grenade.

"I've got to go Penny, don't give up on me" he yelled running out of the room. He slammed the door closed on Charlie as water rushed in. He watched Charlie die yet again. He shouted through the glass "I'm going to save you Charlie".

When Desmond was sure Charlie had died he opened the door. He dragged Charlie's heavy body out of the looking glass and to the boat. Desmond paddled the boat back to shore.

He carried Charlie into the cover of the Jungle and put his shirt over him.

Desmond went back to sit on the beach and waited for Claire to come. He thought through what he was going to do. "Everything needs to happen like it did before" he thought to himself.

Soon enough, Claire came running down the beach with Hurley.

"Where's Charlie?" she yelled.

He just stared at her blankly.

"No!" she yelled bursting into tears.

Desmond stood up and supported her as her knees buckled underneath her.

A tear ran down Desmond's cheek.

Hurley who now just caught up to Claire looked on numbly knowing his friend hadn't made it. He sat down defeated on the sand.

"He can't be!" she yelled.

She settled down and sat on the sand sobbing.

Desmond remembered Charlie's letter. It was probably ruined by the water. He reached into his pocket and gently pulled out the paper which was folded into a quarter. He gently pealed it open. He was surprised the ink hadn't run too much and it had dried to the point where it wouldn't break.

He handed it to Claire. She looked at it.

"What's this?" she whispered.

"Charlie told me to give you this. He said it was his greatest hits. The 5 best memories that he had. He finished as Claire began to read. She smiled when she reached number 1. "The night I met you" she thought to herself reading the words over and over again as she remembered the night of the crash.

"I offered to take his place" Desmond mumbled.

"How did he die?" she asked "And I want the truth"

Desmond smiled. "I had a flash. You and your baby boarding a helicopter that flew off the Island."

"What?" she asked confused. Desmond ignored her and carried on.

"The only way that would happen was if Charlie flicked the switch in the underwater hatch and drowned. This time he had to die."

She sobbed harder at the thought of him dying for her it was her fault.

"I've never seen anyone be that brave" he added.

They sat in silence for a minute then he stood up panicked.

"Where's Jack" he asked to Hurley.

Hurley looked at him strange.

"Where's Jack" Des yelled.

"Back at the beach" Hurley responded.

"We need to find him, fast" Desmond yelled walking down the beach.

"Why what's wrong?" Hurley yelled to him as Desmond broke off into a run

"The boat, it's not Penny's!" Hurley and Claire watched Desmond sprint down the beach. Desmond felt bad lying to Claire but what else could he do.

The next few days played out exactly like they had previously.

Once again he found himself telling Jack it was going to rain.

"It's going to rain?" Jack asked

"Aye" he replied. Staring at the sky.

This time when the rain fell the flashes confirmed what he had thought.

He ran through the jungle yet again. He came across the banking again and climbed up it. When he reached the top Jack on cue started to yell at him. "What the…"

"Claire's through some trees over there" Desmond interrupted. "See you in another life brother" With that he charged at Juliet who had just reached flat land, she and Desmond fell through the air. "I'm saving you" he managed to shout out as he made sure his body smashed against the floor first.

Juliet opened her eyes slowly to see the black smoke fly above off the banking where she had been stood. She stood up slowly. She could feel her arm dislocated. She looked down at Desmond confused. Blood was pouring from his head. Jack, Kate and Sawyer looked down at them. "Are you okay?" he shouted down to her.

"Erm...Yea I guess" she said shocked. "She managed to pop her shoulder back into place. She re-climbed the suffering from the pain. "That's the fifth time I've dislocated my shoulder" she moaned looking at Kate. Sawyer looked at Juliet then Kate and smiled.

"Claire should be through those trees's" Jack announced.

They walked through the trees and Jack saw a tree shaped slightly like an arrow. He carried on a little further and then caught site of Claire. He ran up to her she didn't seem to be breathing. She didn't seem to be breathing. He performed CPR but she didn't seem to respond.

The ground shook and a bright green light flashed through the jungle.

The group looked around scared and curious about what was going on around them.

Claire gasped loudly and her eyes opened. She looked up at Jack.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Jack looked at her confused.

Kate knelt down at the other side of her and held her hand.

"Where's Charlie?" Claire asked.

Kate and Jack didn't know what to say.

"Claire he died" Kate said gently.

"No, he was here, he told me it wasn't time and that he was going to save me." She said.

"You must have been dreaming Claire."

"She wasn't dreaming" Charlie said as he emerged from the trees.

Juliet, Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Claire looked at him.

They heard footsteps behind them and they turned to see Desmond appear from the trees.

**A/N Does everyone understand or did it just confuse you? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I am actually really enjoying writing this! The more you REVIEW the quicker I will update so you can find out why Charlie is alive and why Desmond isn't dead! Also how will the Losties react? PLEASE REVIEW and you will soon find out.**

**Thank you**

**Becky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So… Last chapter seemed very confusing so I'm going to explain it the best I can:**

**At the beginning of the Chapter Desmond got some flashes. Juliet got pushed off the banking by the black smoke and he saw Charlie drown-again. When the rain started he saw more flashes this time of Claire being dead. He realised at the top of the banking he had to save Juliet. So he saved her. Then he ran into the Jungle to find Claire dead. He ran and tripped. When he woke he had sort of gone back like when the hatch imploded. That's why there was a green light and the ground shook. Then Charlie came out of the tree's and Juliet just collapsed with blood coming out of her head.-This is how she would of died if Desmond hadn't of saved her but because he had gone that is what happened.(Course-correcting) When Desmond went back he realised that if Charlie died so would 3 other people. So when he drowned (If he hadn't of drown he would still carry on dying-the universe wanted him to die.) this time he dragged him back and laid him on the island. Now realising that the island as long as you weren't buried and had a purpose brought people back to life. So when the next few days happened like they had previously and Desmond brought Charlie's body back from near the looking glass and laid him on the beach. That was when the island brought him back to life because he now had a purpose. Claire's hallucination of dead Charlie led her out into the jungle. But real Charlie knocked her out so she was safe from the whispers and the smoke. Then on the walk to find Claire, Desmond knew he had to save Juliet but if he saved her then things would course-correct. So he had to trick the universe again. (By the same thing happening but someone else dying). When he jumped off the banking with Juliet, he sacrificed himself not only to save Juliet but Claire and Charlie. Then when they left him the island brought him back to life. He appeared to them from the trees alive. Charlie was alive and Juliet was still alive.**

**If you're still confused and this chapter doesn't clear it up then ask me about it! Ok so … here's Chapter 6.**

Claire slowly stood up. The rest of the group just stood in complete shock.

She slowly walked over to Charlie. She felt a little dizzy and she was shaking nervously. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. She began to cry in his arms and tears filled his eyes. He held her so tight; he never wanted to let her go. She looked into his face and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He wiped her tears with his hands slowly and they were both smiling uncontrollably just looking at each other smile.

"Is it really you" she managed to say through sobs.

"Ye, it's really me"

She slowly reached up to his level and gently kissed him on his lips. The kiss becoming more passionate every second. When they pulled apart they were both in tears. They looked into each others eyes. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

"I love you, Claire" he softly whispered.

She looked up to him.

"I love you too" she burst into tears once more. He held her again. She felt so safe. It wasn't until that moment, that earth shattering moment that she realised how much she did love him and how much she had missed his face, his kisses, his smile and his strong arms that protect her from anything.

"Where's Aaron?" he whispered to her.

"Oh my god!" she panicked.

"He's fine he's with Sun" Jack said quickly.

She turned and hugged Charlie again. Everyone smiled, still confused at what the hell was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was becoming dark. The group were wondering through the jungle. They figured they would have to make camp for the night and then go back to camp at first light. Claire reluctantly agreed. She needed to get back to Aaron but she knew he'd be safe if Sun was looking after him.

They all gathered round a fire they had made and found their own area to sleep in. Jack and Juliet were talking. He worried about her shoulder and she just laughed at him and told him it was fine.

Kate was fast asleep her head comfortably on Sawyers chest. Sawyer had his eyes closed but was listening to what was going on around the fire.

Desmond looked over to where Charlie and Claire were sitting. He thought of Penny.

'I'm looking for you, I won't give up' her words echoed in his head. She's looking for me. He pictured her face from the looking glass. 'I love you' he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Charlie laid on his side watching Claire sleep next to him. He stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. They stared silently looking in each others eyes. They thought about how they had a second chance…and how nothing was going to take away what they had. They smiled at each other.

"I am so lucky" he whispered. She smiled. "I'm the lucky one. Ever since we crashed here, you looked after me. I can't imagine never meeting you" she whispered. "What happened out there Charlie?" she asked. "The last thing I can remember, I was drowning. Then I woke up in the jungle"

She struggled for the tears to not surface. She kissed him softly.

They were startled as they heard the tree's rustling. Sawyer jumped up and pulled out his gun. Jack did the same along with Juliet. Kate and Desmond were still asleep. Charlie and Claire looked around worried.

Whispers filled circled the camp. They saw a flame in one of the bushes and pointed their guns at it. As a figure emerged they lowered their guns. Carl ran to them carrying Alex in his arms. "Help" he yelled to them as Alex was clearly bleeding.

Jack grabbed Alex out of his arms. Carl was crying.

"What happened?" Jack yelled at him.

"I...I don't know" he stuttered.

"I just found her I didn't…I couldn't"

Jack laid her down. By this point Kate and Desmond had woken by the noise.

Jack looked at her wound. She had a large gash just under her chest and she was bleeding heavily. He didn't know what to do he hardly had any medical supplies. "I need the medical kit" he yelled out.

"I'll go for it" Charlie yelled.

"No, I'll go" Desmond yelled. "I'm faster" and with that Desmond ran off to camp.

Jack looked at her eyes. Kate comforted Carl who was heartbroken.

"She's going to die isn't she" he sobbed.

Kate's eyes were teary she looked up at Sawyer who had tears in his eyes. He felt bad for the kid. He hugged Kate.

Juliet pulled a top out of her bag and tried soaking up some of the blood keeping pressure on it. Jack tried giving Alex water. She managed to swallow some. She coughed and Juliet noticed she had coughed up some blood. She showed Jack trying to avoid the rest of the group seeing. They looked at each other. Juliet and Jack both knew what that meant. There wasn't much they could do. They made her as comfortable as possible while waiting for the medical supplies. They were controlling the bleeding as much as they could. Jack had a close look. It had been half an hour. Juliet told Jack to have a break as she mopped Alex's head. "No" Jack said. "Jack" she replied. He stood up and had a drink of water. He sat on a near-by rock his head in his hands. "A 16 year old kid" he thought to himself.

"Jack!" he heard Juliet shout him.

He ran up to them. Her state seemed to be deteriorating. Desmond ran through the trees with his medical kit. The sun was now rising so Jack could see clearly. He sat by Alex as Desmond handed him the stuff. '1….2….3….4…..5' he thought to himself he tried his best to save Alex. Carl sat by her side holding her hand. Sawyer had told him he had to be strong for her. Jack managed to stop the bleeding. The odds of her surviving were 25 to 75. But because of Jack the odds were much better. Jack sowed and dressed the wound. They had to go back to camp. Sawyer picked her up and carried her back to camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hurley walked up to Sun. Aaron hadn't stopped crying most of the night she explained to him.

"That sucks dude" he told her. Hurley looked over at Aaron in Suns arms. He pulled a funny face at Aaron. Aaron giggled. He took Aaron out of Suns arms and pulled more funny faces. Aaron again giggled. Hurley pulled another face while Aaron yet again was sick all over him. He handed Aaron back to Sun. Grabbed a tissue and wiped off the sick. "That baby's got issues dude". Jin said something to Sun in Korean and they both laughed.

Hurley looked at them strangely. He turned to walk away.

"Look" Sun pointed down the beach.

Hurley watched as they saw Sawyer, Kate Carl and Jack rushing up the beach. He saw that Sawyer was carrying Alex. "Dude" he whispered to himself.

He looked back down the beach to see Juliet walking then turning the corner he saw Claire and Charlie walking up the beach holding hands.

He blinked. "I have issues dude" He looked back but Charlie didn't fade away. Claire let go of Charlie's hand and ran up o where Aaron was. Charlie approached slower. Hurley ran up to him lifted him up and span him around. Charlie was sure he was going to be suffocated.

"You're alive, you're alive" he repeated.

"Not for much longer" Charlie joked as Hurley let go of him. They both laughed.

"Sorry dude" Hurley said. Charlie looked over to see Aaron in Claire's arms. He ran up to them and slowly stroked Aaron's head.

"I missed you" he said in a baby voice.

"Yes I did" he said. Aaron smiled at the site of Charlie. They sat down and Charlie put his arm around Claire who was holding Aaron. They looked at each other and kissed. Sun looked on. Jin approached from behind her and wrapped his hands around her stomach. She smiled at his touch. "Family" he managed to say in English.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer approached Kate who was sat on the beach. "You okay Freckles" he said gently. She wiped her eyes. He sat next to her.

"A 16 year old kid" she said. "I know" he muttered. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she going to die?" Carl looked up at Juliet.

Juliet didn't answer. Alex opened her eyes.

"C-a-rl" she stammered.

"I'm here"

She smiled at him.

"What happened Alex?" Juliet asked.

Alex lay their trying to remember. All of a sudden she started fitting uncontrollably.

"Jack!" Juliet yelled. Jack ran over.

"Alex no I love you" Carl sobbed to her as Jack pulled him away.

"This isn't consistent with her injuries" Jack looked confused at his own words.

Juliet grabbed Alex's wrist.

She turned it so the vain side of her hand was facing her. She ran her finger over a dark mark. "Jack!" she said. He looked at her wrist; it looked like some sort of chip.

"It's going to kill her" Juliet stated.

"It's going to kill her if we remove it" Jack added. "What does it do?"

Juliet sighed. "It sends electrical impulses through you're body. They use it as punishment for people who betray them."

"How long?"

"I don't…"

"How long Juliet" he shouted at her.

"I don't know it depends…"

"On what?"

"On what it's set to, where it's placed" she added.

"We have to remove it".

"You could kill her"

"She's going to die if I don't" he reminded her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was asleep. Charlie sat up and walked over to Aaron's crib. He scooped him up and he sat down with Aaron in his arms.

"I missed you" Charlie said to Aaron.

Charlie pulled a funny face at Aaron and Aaron giggled.

Charlie after a few minutes of watching Aaron giggle laid him back in his crib. Charlie picked up his guitar and sat next to Aaron. He began to sing softly. The noise soothed Aaron to sleep. He sat and watched over Aaron for a few minutes. He felt Claire's arms on his shoulder as she sat next to him. He turned his head to face her. She kissed him passionately. They broke apart and she pulled off the Drive Shaft ring off her finger. She gave him it. "I found it; I told Aaron I'd save it until we could give it back to you."

He looked at her and Aaron. "Keep it and give it to Aaron someday." He smiled. "We'll save it but we won't keep it" she said referring to her and Aaron. He placed the ring back on her finger and smiled. "That's what I said, when I was given that ring." She smiled looking at him. Her hand touched his chest. His heart fluttered. He kissed her gently. "I'd stay on this island forever if it meant I could be with you" she whispered into his ear. His spine tingled. "I meant what I said Charlie, I do love you" He smiled at her words.

"I love you so much" he replied softly as a soft breeze blew over them. She gently rests her head on his shoulder as they both stared lovingly at Aaron. They both didn't want that moment to end. Every single second that he spent with her made him love her even more. Every smile he smiled made know she was safe and as long as Charlie was there she knew she would forever be. She meant what she had said to him. She would stay on the Island forever if it meant that they could be together.

They sat there taking in the atmosphere. They didn't want to move or leave each other because the fear of them never seeing each other was almost too hard to bear.

Aaron began to cry. Claire moaned. Charlie laughed at her and said he'd get him.

"Come on turnip head" he said lifting him out of his crib and holding him in his arms.

He turned to Claire. "Fancy a walk" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. They stood up as Aaron started to doze off to sleep. "Shall we drop the little one off with Aunty Sun and Uncle Jin" he said cooing the bundle in his arms.

She smiled at him. 'How could she have ever let him go' she thought to herself. Charlie and Claire walked up the beach and dropped off Aaron with Sun and Jin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's face was red. He had bags around his eyes and could hardly keep steady. He made a small incision in Alex's wrist. Juliet looked on nervously.

"Hold her steady" he said glancing at Juliet.

He slowly managed to remove the chip that was attached under her skin. Just when Jack was about to relax, blood poured from her wrist. Jack jumped into doctor mode and frantically tried to stop the blood. "She's going to bleed to death" Juliet panicked.

"No she's not" Jack retorted.

Jack finally managed to get the bleeding under control. He lifted up the black chip to the light.

"Why would Ben do that to his own daughter?" Jack asked.

"Maybe it wasn't him" Juliet challenged.

Jack looked at her.

"You know him better than I do" He checked on Alex once more then walked away.

Carl ran up to Juliet and Alex. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"I hope so" she said beginning to walk away.

Carl took Alex's hand. He began to talk to her about when they were younger. About how they used to sneak away from camp and play around. "Remember that time when we found 'hoppy'" Her eyes opened slowly. She smiled at Carl. "And to think you wanted to call the bunny 'hippetty'". She squeezed his hand gently. She squirmed a little bit and Carl rearranged her cushions making her more comfortable. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her.

She looked at him with a terrified stare. "They were using me, to get at Ben." She said slowly. "Who?" he asked. "Richard, Isabelle, all of them". Carl looked away disgusted at the thought of not being able to protect Alex. She smiled at him to reassure him. He helped her drink some water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack approached Juliet who was sitting outside her tent.

"You alright" he asked her. She smiled at him falsely and nodded. He could see that she had been crying. He sat down next to her.

She burst into tears. Jack put his arms around her and she cried into his chest. The rain began to pour so they moved into Juliet's tent. She wiped away her tears Jack continued to comfort her. "I'm sorry" she muttered into his chest. He pushed her back so she had to look in his face. "Don't be" She smiled at him. The smile slowly faded as she kissed him passionately. At first he was into the kiss but then he pulled away. His arms were holding her shoulders. She looked down embarrassed. He stood their just looking at her taking in what had happened and fighting with his inner self trying to decide what to do. She looked up at him and he kissed her passionately. They kissed fiercely and began undressing each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Claire walked hand in hand down the beach. They laughed and giggled about stupid stuff. They'd both smile after every few second's at the thought of just being with each other. Claire told him about how she had read his greatest hits. He thought back to when he was writing it. How scared he was. She told him how thankful she was that she didn't make it to L.A and that Aaron was hers. Charlie stopped her from walking and said that the place was perfect. "Perfect for what?" she asked.

Claire grew confused at what he meant. He fiddled around in his bag and pulled out a large jar of peanut butter. She smiled at him amazed. The both sat down facing the ocean and the sunset. They opened the jar and shared the deliciously smooth peanut butter. Claire giggled as Charlie goofed around. Claire wiped a little bit of peanut butter off Charlie's chin. He smiled at her touch. She kissed him softly. They lay down and in each others arms watched the sunset.

**A/N so…Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! Thanks if you have reviewed so far and please REVIEW again!**

**Becky xx**


End file.
